


Gnarl the Greenskin - Introductory Oneshot

by Mockedbird



Category: Warhammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockedbird/pseuds/Mockedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an introductory work. Incredibly short. Trying to get my writing skills to a higher level, with the ultimate goal being getting something that I deem suitable for submission to GW's Open Submission Window next year. The characters herein do have back stories that I will elaborate on in future works, but for now I'm just getting my feet wet by letting the Orc loose to slaughter some folk. This scene may or may not be featured in the story arc of the following works, dependent on where within his tale I write it.</p><p>Comments on the length are expected but not helpful, comments on the quality are appreciated. If you don't like it, I don't expect you to tell me how to fix it, but it might be nice if you did, if you have any ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnarl the Greenskin - Introductory Oneshot

 Green blood virtually flowed down the thick arms of the gigantic creature in front of Katya, and his protuding lower jaw awkwardly clenched against it's opposite. The Orc's breathing was slow, and heavy, and all around could feel the rage slowly building, reaching a boiling point within the creature's heart. His shield lay, splintered and broken, many feet away from him, but he did not need it now.

“You fink I did dat for you, girl?” He spoke in a deep, rumbling voice, his Kislevarin heavily laden with the tribal accents of the Goblin Tongue. “You int da one I care 'bout. You int da one I have a debt to, girl. Remember dat, and remember dat ifn't fer da boy, I'd tear out your froat.” Blood gurgled lightly in his throat, but he shrugged it off, as he did many things, in the face of his growing bloodlust, his red eyes flashing as he picked out targets from the men in front of him, men in blue tabards, with the device of some unimportant Border Prince upon them.

He took one step forward, and the final soldier loosed a bolt into the orc's left shoulder. All of the men set about frantically reloading, four in all. In response, Gnarl raised his right arm, the terrible, ramshackle blade of his Choppa flaky with dried blood, and featuring many marks upon it's face. The great, hulking figure turned his head, cracking his neck, then arched his back, facing the sky, and howling a terrifying “WAAAAGH!”

The men had only a moment to draw their pathetic weapons, swords with blades hardly the length of their forearms, before the Greenskin had lowered his head and charged them. The first didn't even manage that much before the foul Orcish blade rent it's path through his gut, slicking the blade with his blood, and spilling it across the ground. There was only a moment where the man recognized pain before the Orc loosed his grip on the blade, and tore his head from his neck, using his shoulder as leverage. Not caring that he left himself open, for he knew they were too terrified to make a move. Gnarl leant down to retrieve his companion blade, though it wasn't that he felt close to his Choppa as an Orc, but a warrior could only use the same weapon for so long before he grew attatched.

Straightening back up, his green blood mixing with the crimson that was now splattered across him, the Greenskin snarled, beating his free left hand on his chest. These men were not warriors as he, they were hardly boys. They could not have been trained, much less veterans as he was. Now it was a standoff, the monstrosity wanting his prey to come to him, the men no longer near as sure as they were before that they would kill the girl they had been sent to. They hadn't even seemed fazed at first by the sight of the Orc, but now fear was thick in their eyes and their posture.

The moment came, and his patience broke. Gnarl became a beast, launching himself at his quarry; launching himself at the nearest human, and pulling him to the ground. His empty fist slammed again and again into the man's face, and when the sting of a blade bit into his side, their was little but a bloody mass. Crying in outrage at this interloper, the Greenskin turned, pushing up off of the corpse, and sent his Choppa careening towards his assailant.

The first blow did not strike true, neither the third, fifth, nor eighth. They engaged into a long series of blows, this one's bravery showing in his face and his defence, but it was too much for the ferocious assault that Gnarl placed him in. Blow by blow, the boy had to pull back, and strike by strike, the Greenskin was beginning to force and opening in his defence. Finally, the moment showed itself, and he weaved his blade under the other's, into his opponent's ribcage. His breath caught. His eyes widened. His hand slackened and his blade dropped, and the boy himself was not long to follow.

The final soldier had long since fled, though whether he lost his nerve at the sight of his comrade losing face, or his fellow just barely keeping back the uncovered power and rage that flowed through that beast of green flesh, Gnarl did not know. He turned towards Katya, and motioned with his head, placing his Choppa in it's loop at his belt. “Git on wif it, girl, 'fore they send more of 'dese gits at us. Besides, we bes' not keep da boy waitin'. You don't want to know how 'e gets.”

The girl from Kislev followed the Orc meekly, still quite aware, perhaps far more than he was, of the blood staining his garb and the ground beneath his feet, and of the deep wounds in his skin. She knew not what this creature's connection to her betrothed.


End file.
